AtV 1: Gamzee and Twilight
by selena1234
Summary: Doc Scratch gathered the 8 humans and 12 Trolls in order to stop Jack Noir and Sburb from spreading across other dimensions. They received their dimension via paper from a hat, and Gamzee received Twilight. What better way to keep them from being killed by Jack than by Killing them all himself? He hates Fairy-Vampires anyways. 1 out of 20 in the Across the Void series.
1. Prologue

_**Part 1 of a 20-part series called "**_**Across the Void". **_**They can all be read seperately, but it is better to read them in order, even if you don't know what it is that the crossover is about.**_

**I know I should be updating Split, but this idea hit me late last night and I can't not do it. **

**The reading order is up on my profile somewhere soon.**

**This first chapter will be the same on ALL of the series, from a different person's Point of View.**

**XxXxX**

**Dimension One: Gamzee.**

**XxXxX**

Gamzee was rather unsure of why they had to do this. Sburb was spreading like wildfire from dimension to dimension - and Jack Noir with it.

For all Gamzee cared, the other Dimensions were out of their care - but the John human had claimed that if they didn't stop Sburb from spreading, all of their Kernels would feed into Jack Noir's power - something he _definately_ didn't need more of.

So, whatever, Gamzee decided to join along. (It had nothing to do with the fact that his best friend Karkat had asked him to.)

All 20 of them, 8 humans and 12 trolls, gathered up in Doc Scratch's meeting room. He pulled the hat off of one of the nearby minions and it filled itsself with paper.

"Here's how it'll play out," Doc Scratch 'said'. "In this hat, I have written the names of the universes that will be infected. You'll come forward in order and pick a paper from the hat. Feel free to trade your choices."

Gamzee went first. On his little slip of paper read the word _Twilight._

Gamzee went to sit down and he invisioned what this universe was like. Perhaps there were fairies there? He always wondered how much Fairy blood sold for.

When it all came down to it, everyone had a slip of paper.

John - How to Train Your Dragon

Rose - Percy Jackson

Dave - Rise of the Guardians

Jade - Blue Exorcist

Karkat - InuYasha

Aradia - Hunger Games

Tavros - Super Paper Mario

Sollux - Soul Eater

Nepeta - Black Butler

Terezi - Death Note

Kanaya - Assassins Creed

Vriska - Minecraft

Equius - HighSchool Musical

Gamzee - Twilight

Eridan - Harry Potter

Feferi - Angel Beats

Jane - Avengers

Jake - Slenderman

Dirk - Pokemon

Roxy - Devil May Cry

"Now, In many of these Universes, computers are not used widely - in those such universes, Jack is simply going to kill people, because that is what he does. Over to my right, there is a door. You will insert your slip of paper like a key and then you'll be there, in your universe. You have three hours to pack. Go."

Gamzee stood in unison with the others, and he went to stand next to Karkat.

"SO I HAVE TO GO AND SAVE THESE FUCKASSES FROM JACK NOIR HUH? WHAT THE FUCK EVER. AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS INUYASHA? IT'S SO STUPID. COME, GAMZEE. LETS GO PACK. WE NEED TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE SOME FAYGO..."

"HoNk." Gamzee said, a lazy smile on his face, as he hopped into the Transporalizer with Karkat.

They appeared back on their meteor in the Void, and Gamzee headed to his room.

Items were lazily tossed about, and Gamzee _slightly _regretted that now. Not really.

He quickly captchalogued some clothing. He didn't feel the need to 'pack' any entertainment. He knew he could create some if it came down to it, and he captchalouged anything else of importance. He had no less than five computers on him, like a sane person - even if he wan't. Karkat came into his room a minute later, holding several bottles of Faygo that he quickly captchalogued.

They walked in silence until they were back in Doc Scratch's office area. They paused infront of the door.

"WELL, THIS IS GOODBYE FOR NOW, MOIRAIL OF MINE."

"HoNk. GoOd ByE kArKiTtY."

"FUCK! NEPETA HAS YOU DOING THAT TOO? WHATEVER. PESTER ME IF YOU NEED ME, GAMZ."  
"HoNk."

Gamzee inserted his paper in the key slot and he opened the door. Looking back at him was some sort of forest.

Some motherfuckers are going to get murdered. Fuck yes.

XxXxX

**Chapter 1 of Gamzee complete.**

**Questions / Concerns? Review!**  
**Neither of those? Do it anyways!**

**:)**


	2. Morning: Debate

**So I can update now that my dad's not home to read Gamzee's speech XD**

**Also, I'm writing while listening to **_**Cascade**_** and **_**OH MY GOD**_**, it sounds SO great. Still.**

**XxXxX**

Gamzee landed with an _oomph_ as he leff out of the door and onto his back in the soft Earth grass.

He hadn't realized that the door was_ floating,_ otherwise, he would have been more careful.

Maybe.

And then the soft _HoNk_ that sounds whenever something hit Gamzee sounded, alerting Gamzee to the fact that something had just hit him. He reached out on either side of him, searching for the object that hit him.

On his right side, a weird tingle started on his hand. He pulled the said hand up to his face, and on it was a weird Human Lusus that was small and yellow and black and very oddly shaped. He hadn't recalled seeing something like this ever.

Wait a minute, Humans don't have Lusi. _Pets!_ Humans had Pets, like the Jade Human had.

The little yellow and black pet crawled into Gamzee's palm and lowered it's back end to his hand.

A sharp sting invaded his nerves.

_Squish,_ no more pet.

Gamzee grabbed the metal thing on his left and he stood while examining it. It seemed to be similar to Karbro's Krabmunificator, but where a Crab was on Karbro's, a Scratch symbol was instead. He put it on like he had seen Karbro do, and a small paper appeared. It read;

_Dear Dave, (_**I always hate putting Author Notes in the middle of stories, but I wrote Dead Dave at first T.T)**

_To move on to the next person in the sequence, press your symbol down._

_-Doc Scratch_

_PS - Sorry, Nepeta, the timing of the watches got thrown off. They all work the same anyways. _

Yeah, whatever.

Gamzee walked through the clearing Leisurely.

XxXxX

"Mommy!" Renesmee said. Edward smiled and set her down. She ran over to where Bella was standing, looking out of the Window. "Mommy, when are Auntie Alice going back?" She asked after Bella had picked her up. She smiled.

"I'm not sure, Renesmee, but it'll be soon, don't you worry!"

Edward beside her tensed up.

"What _is _tha- _what _IS _that!?_" He exlaimed, bringing a hand to his head as if in pain.

Which was impossible.

Edward leaned past Bella to glare out the window.

Bella started to turn to the window as well, but the front door burst open, averting her attention.

Standing there was Jacob, panting heavily like a dog. Bella looked worridly between the two.

"Bells," Jacob panted. "We have a problem." He slumped in one of the couches, trying to catch his breath. Renesmee managed her way from Bella's arms and she was curled up next to Jake.

"Jake, weren't you just in-"

"In Quebec, yeah, racing Emily. Seth was on lookout and he warned me an hour ago that the air was rippling around his path and I needed to come back. Half an hour ago, he informed me of an UPDS coming near the house. Obviously, he isn't here yet, but he will be soon."

"_UPDS?" _Bella asked, worried. Could it be the Volturi, coming quicker than they had thought?

"_Unidentified Potentially Dangerous Species._ As far as I know, Vampires and Werewolves are the only other species that exist on Earth. Seth described it as grey skinned, very tall and it had orange horns. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounds fucking alien to me."

"Jake!" She repremanded, before actually realizing what it is he had said. There's an alien in the woods back there.

"Sorry." He said unapologetically.

"Oh, fuck!" Edward said. "Is that what I'm hearing then? That alien?"

"EDWARD!" Bella repremanded again, but it seemed that she was going unnoticed.

"What are his thoughts then?" Jake asked, petting Renesmee's hair absentmindedly.

"I can't decipher all of it, he's using a lot of words I don't recognize, which is likely. He's thinking of something called a _Respit Block _and that drink called Faygo, I think. He wants to know what it combined with something called _Sopor Slime _tastes like. He doesn't seem to have any ill intentions - it seems like food, but there are two forces in his mind speaking at once, the second much quieter than the first, and I don't understand why. No one has two voices, but he does, and I don't understand why." Edward rubbed his forehead. "It's giving me a headache, but the second voice doesn't seem like His. It's a bit higher pitched and it seems to yell more than he alien himself does, despite being quieter. Wait-" He paused. "Gamzee. The main thinker is Gamzee, and his other voice, the one he calls his _Think Pan Regulamalizer _is Karkat."

"So what should we do?" Bella asked, sitting next to Renesmee. "Should we confront him or...?"

Jacob shrugged. "Lets say on the off chance he's harmful. We don't know what he's capable of. Lets say he's friendly. We could convince him to help us fight the Volturi, if anything goes wrong."

XxXxX

Gamzee knew something was following him, of course.

How could he not? The thing growls none to quietly at him.

He eventually got fed up with it and he stopped.

"OkAy MoThErFuCkEr, I kNoW yOu'Re ThErE aNd I wOuLd ApPrEcIaTe KnOwInG wHeAtHeR oR nOt I nEeD tO gEt ReAdY fOr A sTrIfE, bRo."

He heard the sound of rustling fabric and then the footsteps of a human.

He turned to see a sandy blonde human.

"MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS, bRo." Gamzee said, a lazy smile on his face.

"Who are you - _what_ are you, and what do you want with the Cullens?" He asked, baring his flat teeth at the alien.

"I'm GaMzEe MaKaRa AnD i Am HeRe To InFoRm ThE nEaReSt PeOpLe ThAt ThE aPoCaLyPsE iS aT tHeIr DoOr. I bElIeVe ThAt I'm LoOkInG fOr SiS iSaBeLlA cUlLeSwAn?"

"That's Cullen, yes." The human informed him. "Why is this apocalypse starting, if I may ask?"

"NuH uH. mAiN cHaRaCtEr InFoRmAtIoN oNlY, bRo. TaKe Me To IsAsIs FiRsT." He crossed his arms.

Seth mirrored the image and they stared one another down for a while, Gamzee with his usually lazy grin on his face.

Seth gave up first. "Fine, I'll take you to them, only so long as you promise not to hurt anyone or anything."

"I pRoMiSe BrO." Gamzee said, smiling. Seth sighed and lead the way through the forests.

XxXxX

Edward noticed first, considering that he was the one kind of tuned in to their minds.

"Seth approaches with Gamzee." He warned, shutting up both Bella and Jacob simultaniously. "Seth's telling me that the Alien promised that he was friendly. He wanted to talk to us about some incoming Apocalypse, I think." He said, frowning.

"Well shit."

"Jake!"

"What? Bells, you know I'm just sayin'. We're worried about the Volturi killing Renesmee for the good of the world and now thi-"

"AcTuAlLy, ThE tErM yOu WaNt To UsE tHeRe Is CuLl, NoT kILl. I wOuLd KnOw ThE dIfFeReNcE, i'Ve DoNe MoRe ThAn EnOuGh Of BoTh."

All four of them whipped their head to the door, where Seth stood sheepishly with the alien Gamzee Makara.

XxXxX

**End of Chapter 2. **  
**Next chapter: Informing about their upcoming deaths! Woo!**


	3. Afternoon: Aliens

**It's one in the morning the internet isn't working and I don't want to update my fanfiction.**

**What's that? Go to sleep?**  
**Ha. HAHA. HAHAHAHA; no.**

**... maybe.**

**XxXxX**

"MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS, bRoS, yOu ThReE aRe RaInBoWdRiNkErS!" Gamzee exclaimed, smiling widely.

"R... Rainbow drinkers?" Bella questioned, subconciously leaning to Renesmee as if to protect her.

"For the love of God, can you _please_ turn off what ever that _god awful sound_ in your mind is? What even _is_ that? Why are there _three _of them!?"

Gamzee turned to Edward, smiling. "SoBeR mE aNd KaRkAt AlWaYs BaTtLe At NoOn. Do YoU hAvE a GlAsS i CoUlD bOrRoW?"

Bella nodded mutely, and he took off into the kitchen.

She leaned to Jake, and whispered, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Good question. Seth?" He turned his attention. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"For _fuck's sake _there are _four _of them now_._" Edward exclaimed, rubbing his forehead.

"BrOsKi, If YoU cAn ReAd MiNdS tHeN yOu ShOuLd HaVe SaId So!" Gamzee set down his glass of - was that Faygo? - on the coffee table and he took out some sort of headband that was gold and put it on.

Edward visibly relaxed. "What the _hell _is wrong with your mind?"

Gamzee picked up his cup of Faygo and he took out a pie to go with it, made of some odd green slushy liquid. "HeLl If I kNoW mOsT oF tHe TiMe. SoPoR sLiMe AnD mIrAcLeS sEeM tO dO tHe TrIcK oF kEePiNg ThEm SiLeNcEd ThOuGh." He scooped some of the slime into his hand and then shoveled it into his mouth.

"We have spoons, you know." Bella said, pulling Renesmee into her lap. This was all seeming a bit... odd to her.

"I kNoW, sIs." He spooned some more in.

"Mommy, what is he eating?" Renesmee asked, tugging at the collar of the shirt that Bella was wearing.

"I have no idea."

"ItS sOpOr SlImE sIs!" He said, smiling. "So AnY-" He swallowed. "Anyways, there's a man from my universe named JaCk NoIr and-" He ate a bit more. "And he's here to destroy your universe and get a bit stronger. This is the first of many to be destroyed by him and I'm here To MaKe SuRe He DoEsNt Do AnYtHiNg Dr-" He swallowed. "Drastic. I'm pretty much yours to command until he shows up and then we'll strife and he'll move on and so will I. Three weeks tops is all you have to deal with me for."

"Oh." Bella said. The Volturi should be here in three weeks...

So he could help.

Excellent!

"Well, you see, Gamzee, There are these people that are trying to kill Renesmee here," She smiled at her daughter. "Because she's half human. They think her to be an Immortal Child, turned into a Vamp- er, Rainbow Drinker at a young age, which is illegal. They'll be here in roughly three months to meet up with us and kill her, but we're trying to gather other Vampir- Rainbow Drinkers from around the world to fight with us if the need arises. We're trying to be diplomatic first, before they pull the trigger."

"WhY dOeSn'T sOmEoNe JuSt Go AnD mEeT uP wItH tHe VoLtUrIbRoS aNd GeT tHiS cLeArEd Up?" He asked, his pie now empty and glass being refilled.

"I... um." Bella looked to Edward and back. "I don't think anyone had thought of that. Too late now, I suppose, though."

"Well that's CoOl. Im AlWaYs Up FoR sOmE nEeDlEsS sTrIfInG!"

XxXxX

Through the next three-four days, they learned little things about Gamzee as they tried to get ready for the arrival of the first of the new Vampires.

Not like there was much to get ready, I mean, no one actually sleeps at any time ever and it's not like they could offer h'oeurs-devoirs or something.

They learned that Gamzee had a best bro named Karkat (beep-beep meow) and that the sopor slime he was eating were the equivilant of drugs. The crown that he kept wearing negated any effects attempting to influence his brain as well. When asked where he got it, it was claimed that he 'Jacked it off of Fefesis a while ago'. There are 11 other trolls and 8 humans involved in Project Across-The-Void, as he had dubbed it, and they would all meet back up together at the end of the sequence, whatever that was.

Jake and Seth found that Gamzee was rather horrifying when Sober. Sopor Pies seem to pacify him the longest and Faygo the least. He can speak without his stupid voice for up to 10 seconds after consuming Pie and 3 with Faygo. Faygo was much easier to recieve, though, than Sopor slime was, considering Sopor Slime is an alien drug.

Well, technically, it's not a drug. It's supposed to give the trolls Good Dreams because if they don't sleep in the slime they could be killed by the HorrorTerrors. Gamzee wouldn't say more on the issue.

He explained a little about the Troll Caste System and how he was a Subjuggulator, whatever that was. He's the highest 'landweller' caste. Opposed to what? A skydweller? Do the highest castes have wings or something?

All beside the point of course.

Renesmee recieved the most enjoyment out of the weird Alien because he loved to tell her stories of his planet called 'Alternia' and some other planet that was fated to be named 'Surrogia' which apparently blew up before anyone could step foot on it. He told her stories of his ancestors and his friends, and _plenty_ of stories about a game called Sgrub which apparently destroyed Alternia and doomed his race unless a new Mother Grub could be hatched. For a while they had one of the Mother Grub eggs but it... broke.

Or something. He refused to tell more.

As the five - Edward, Bella, Jake, Seth and Leah - worked to get everything in place, they would stop and listen to Gamzee speak for a while.

He had a tendency to _HoNk :0)_ at the oddest points in time, though, and usually much louder than the tone he had been speaking in, making anyone listening - i.e. everyone - jump.

Gamzee Makara was a strange alien indeed.

XxXxX

**Blah, stupid chapter. I'm tired.**


	4. Evening: Pies

**I have decided to actually write this summer.**

**This story will be updated Mondays around 1-2 where I start writing at noon Eastern US time. **

**XxXxX**

It was now the day that they expected the first of the Vampires to show up - Tanya and her family.

They hadn't quite decided how to break the news about Gamzee. Bella suggested just letting him do his own thing and introducing himself when he wanted to, but he quickly shot down that idea, saying that they could easily smell him and wonder about it anyways. But that's what they ended up doing.

Gamzee relaxed in Edward's room, playing with the Piano while they introduced Renesmee to the new vampires.

Gamz sat there in front of the piano, playing with the keys until he played a familliar set of notes. C-D-E(b), A(b)-D-E(b) G(b)-D-E(b) F-F(O up)-E(b)

He learned to play Karkat's theme.

XxXxX

Meanwhile, downstairs, Edward was trying to convince the new vampires that Renesmee wasn't an Immortal Child.

"Tell me, what do you hear?" He asked.

Tanya was the first to speak up. "I hear a piano playing, and the heartbeat of one of the wolves - I know they were involved in this!"

"That bitch is playing with my Piano?" He asked, glaring up at where his room would be. "Of course he's playing with my Piano." He rolled his eyes. "What else?"

"Some... unnatural heartbeat with the tempo of the piano and a very fast one." Eleazar said, his face screwed up in confusion. "What is that? A Hummingbird?"

"Close." Edward said. "What do you smell?"

They took a breath in unison. "The wolf, and what must be Bella. Some other scent as well - not quite human, but not quite Vampire either... and then whatever the hell that is. What even is that?" Kate asked

"Ignore Gamzee for a minute. Focus on that human-vampire scent. Bella, bring out Renesmee!"

XxXxX

Gamzee had moved on to figuring out his own theme by the time that one of he vampires came into the room.

Play it once, speed it up. Play it twice, speed it up. Play it thrice, speed it up.

He continued playing through the whole song - it wasn't hard to learn - ignoring the vampire staring at his back. If only he could figure out how to add in the echo-y HoNkS in there.

And then he slowly faded the song out, ending with a HoNk :0). The vampire behind him jumped, not expecting the loud noise.

"HeLlO, sIs," Gamz said turning around. Standing there was a very terrified Tanya and Edward smirking. "WhAt Is MoThErFuCkIn' Up?" He said, smiling.

"What... Edward, what _is_ that?" Tanya asked, turning to Edward. Edward didn't answer at first, chosing to first pick up Gamzee from the piano and set him back down on the floor. He then closed his Piano.

"That is Gamzee Makara, resident Alien for the time being." Gamzee waved from the floor and released another HoNk :0). "He kind of showed up four days ago. He'll be gone after the Volturi leave, he's here to stop someone from his planet -"

"DiMeNsIoN."

"_Planet_ from destroying ours. That's all." Edward shrugged. "He's not doing any harm while here and he keeps Renesmee busy with his stories."

"MoThErFuCkIn BrO, nOiR iSnT fRoM eItHeR oF mY pLaNeTs, YoU kNoW tHat. WeLl, I mEaN, hE tEcHnIcAlLy Is FrOm DeRsE aNd Im A dErSe DrEaMeR bUt He IsNt My SeSsIoNs JaCk NoIr."

Tanya looked between the two in confusion. "I'm not understanding."

"IlL tElL yOu LaTeR, sIs." Gamzee said, standing and smiling. "I nEeD sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg FaYgO." He left the room.

XxXxX

"So what exactly is it that you're... eating?" Kate asked, leaning near to Gamzee, frowining distastefully at the dish.

He swallowed before responding, "Sopor Slime Pie, sis, what else?"

She frowned at it some more before speaking up again. "May I try some?" She asked hesitantly, unsure if she wanted to try any alien dish.

"KnOcK yOuRsElF oUt, SiS." He said, handing her a spoon from his Syllodex.

"Woah! Where did that come from?!" She asked, taking the spoon.

"SyLlOdEx, SiS." He claimed, as if that made sense to anyone at all. Which it did. But not to her. She just shook her head, claiming it to be more Alien nonsense and she hesitantly dipped her spoon into the slime. It surprisingy had the consistancy of human Jell-o, which she found odd. Her attraction to the odd slime was new for her - Human food has no effect on her, distaste or otherwise, when she looked at it. The slime, however, made her feel something to food, which was new.

She sighed and ate the slime. It was surprisingly good, if a bit oddly textured. And then it kicked in. Suddenly, everything had more color to it. The sofa that was white was now in the most vibrant shades of purple and red, and it was all so _amazing._

Edward walked in an hour later, facepalming.

"You gave her some of your pie, didn't you?"

"ShE mOtHeRfUcKiN' aSkEd, BrO." He said, smiling at the vampire who was hanging onto the ceiling. "MiRaClEs, Im TeLlInG yOu."

"The COLORs, EdwARD! the COLORS!" She exclaimed, looking around the room.

Edward glanced around the room, making sure everything was in place. "She'll be fine before the next set of people arrive, right?" He stared at Gamzee, who was finishing the rest of the pie. "Right? This won't hurt her at all. Right!?"

"ChIlL oUt, InVeRtEbRoThEr. ShE wIlL bE fInE. tHeRe ArE oNlY iLl EfFeCtS iF yOu CoNsUmE iT aLl ThE tImE." He took a sip of his Faygo. "So RelAx."

Edward opened his mouth to argue, but he decided against it, and he left the room. _Aliens._

XxXxX

And thus concludes chapter 4.


	5. Morning: Buckets

As the days passed, the house got fuller and fuller with more and more Vampires.

Many of them found interest in both Renesmee and Gamzee, and - more often than not - those that didn't like Renesmee enjoyed Gamzee's company even more.

Gamzee found himself telling his story over and over again, how he and his friends destroyed the world and created a new one - which is where Earth came from. Not many believed his stories, but they were interesting to listen to nonetheless.

Bella kept sneaking out of the house to go meet up with J Jenks - Gamzee had eavesdropped once when she was talking aloud.

And then the day arrived that the Romans came.

Stefan and Vladimir hadn't cared about Renesmee, but they took morbid fascination with Gamzee. They constantly attacked him at the oddest of times just to see his reaction. For whatever reason, Gamzee could hold his own - _and defeat_ - any Vampire that attacked him.

He usually attacked with the large juggling sticks, but once or twice, he had accidentally pulled "KaRbRoS mIrIcLe SlIcEs." Named so due to their ability to make Vampires bleed when coated in Sopor Slime. Of course, they didn't bleed for very long, but the vampires_ did_ bleed where they had never done so before.

Carslile took that oppertunity to do tests with their blood and whatnot, while Gamzee bottled it up when he could to sell at a later date. A boonbond sounds like a good price. It _is_ hard-to-get other-planet blood, after all.

Gamz didn't bother helping Bella with her mental training or whatever, as there was nothing he could do _to_ help.

Many of the vampires agreed that the oddest thing about the Alien was his response to simple Buckets.

They had been giving Renesmee things to bend and break, and she had wanted something larger. So one of the Vamps found a bucket under the sink and they handed it to her.

Gamzee had immediately spotted it, as he was helping her bend them, and he had burst out into fits of laughter.

And they had discovered that when Gamzee laughs for as long and as hard as he had that day, he has a tendency to HoNk over and over and over again as well.

Even after the bucket was bent all out of shape and form and then thrown away, he still laughed.

He left the room not long after the bucket was gone, and then he had gone out and found a Frog by the edge of the forest.

He stopped laughing and picked the little amphibian up, putting it on his head. Amun, who had taken a liking to the odd alien, was watching. He was the only one to witness the naming of the amphibian. "CoNtRaBrO."

_Contrabro._ Honestly.

XxXxX

And then the day that the Volturi - and by extension, Jack Noir - were to arrive. They left the house early in the morning to gather in the large clearing area where they sat patiently, waiting.

And waiting.

XxXxX

**I hate the short chapters but most of the AtV stories are pretty short. It makes up for the rediculous ammount of them. **

**There should only be 1-2 chapters left, maybe 3. After that, Gamzee goes to join Karkat in InuYasha. :) **

**I'll probably have it all written in the truck while we're driving to Texas for vacation. **


	6. Afternoon: Bloodbath

**Ugh. I'm sorry. I need to stop procrastinating.**

**XxXxX**

So there they all were, gathered in the clearing, blah, blah blah. Gamzee was bored.

The Voltuna was taking much too long to show up.

So Gamz took the time to take his sopor slime and craft it into the shape of one of Karbro's sickles and he froze it with the Stabilizifier that he had brought with him to keep the Sopor Slime fresh. Gamzee sharpened the edge of the sickle so he had a proper Sopor Slime weapon. Fantastic.

And then, in one whooosh, the other side of the clearing filled up with countless people - enemies. Though, truth be told, all of them were enemies to Gamzee. They could help Jack to get even stronger, and therefore, they needed to be destroyed.

Perhaps in a minute or so - he was curious to see how this would play out.

He pretty much zoned out from there. Blah blah people blah blah not immortal child blah blah explaining, blah blah, oh will you _shut up?_

Gamzee pulled out his sopor sickle from his Sylladex.

XxXxX

Some heads rolled. Several of them.

_All _of them.

The land was soaked in a dark red. Several years in the future, a house would be built here and it'll be haunted, but that's another story.

Gamzee stood in the center of the clearing, laughing.

And that is when Alice arrived. She and the other immortal child.

Horrified, she glanced around the clearing at the slowly dissolving bodies of her friends and family. This was the reason she couldn't see more than usual - _He_ was here. _He_ was something unexpected.

_He_ was bottling up the blood of her family to sell. The fuck?

Gamzee turned to Alice and smiled. "WhAtS uP sIs? :0)" She ran.

A sudden _Zap_ filled the clearing. Without looking, Gamzee lunged at Jack Noir, and he zapped away again.

So fucking lame.

Gamzee yawned and he held up his little communicator. "KaRbRo, Do YoU cOmE iN?" He asked. After a second, the familliar voice of his Moirail screamed out of the disc.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT GAMZEE?"

"I jUsT wAnTeD tO lEt YoU kNoW tHaT jAcK jUsT mOtHeRfUcKiN' PaSsEd ThRoUgH hErE. oH aLsO, cAn I tAkE tHeIr BoDiEs wItH mE?"

"THE FUCK, GAMZEE! THE GOAL WAS TO FUCKING SAVE THEM, NOT LET THEM GET CULLED BY NOIR, FUCKASS."

"BuT bRo NoIr DiDnT KiLl ThEm."

"FUCKING GREAT, GAMZEE. FUCKING PERFECT. FEEL FREE TO CROSS THROUGH OR WHATEVER. IT'S NOT LIKE IT'LL MAKE A FUCKING DIFFERENCE."

"ThAnKs BrO! HoNk :0)." Gamzee smiled and pressed the center butten. A _shwooop_ filled the clearing, and Gamzee was gone.

XxXxX

**I'm sorry if that chapter sucked; I wasn't sure how to wrap the story up. **

**I wasn't sure how to do the fight scene either, so I kinda... skipped it. -shrug-**

**Next monday expect the first chapter of Karkat and InuYasha. Gamzee'll join KK in KK's chapter 7, I believe. I dunno.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
